TEKKEN Tag Tournament
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: The world's greatest fighters come head-to-head in an epic series of tag battles around the world!


A/N: This is my first Tekken story, which is amazing because I haved loved Tekken since I was 7 years old. This is not based on any one Tekken Tag game, and if the tag teams seem weird to you, well it's my prerogative, so get over it. These are the teams I imagined.

These are going to be single round fights, not a ladder match. And no, this is not canonical, and neither are the fights.

TEKKEN TAG TOURNAMENT

ROUND 1

"Welcome to King of Iron Fist Tournament!" announced the MC to the screaming crowd. The Tokyo TEKKEN stadium seated over 80,000 bloodthirsty maniacs waiting to see the world's greatest martial artists duke it out. The announcer grinned darkly and paced the massive ring in the spotlight, his Scottish golf hat casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Are you ready?" crowed the MC. He held the wireless microphone to the stands. The crowd went ballistic.

"I can't hear you!"

"Bring us blood! Bring us blood! Bring us blood!"

The announcer grinned again.

TEKKEN STADIUM LOCKER ROOM 1-A

Jin Kazama sat on the bench, shirtless and tense. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. The moment of his revenge on Kazuya Mishima and his grandfather Heihachi. He was currently waiting on Xiaoyu, who was changing from her school uniform into her Chinese martial arts dress. Jin had insisted upon her not joining him, but Xiaoyu was persistant, so he conceded.

It had been a long, grueling journey, but the blood and sweat had paid off. They just needed to win this final bout and then they could go home.

"Xiaoyu! Hurry up, or we forfeit!" Jin called out.

"Just a second!"

"Geez, how long does it take to change into a dress?!"

"You try putting on traditional underwrappings and a Chinese gi!"

Jin nearly grinned. Nearly.

"I shall stick to my trousers, thank you," he replied, standing and stretching.

Xiaoyu finally came out, wearing her Chinese gi and strange bracelets. Jin nodded approvingly and crossed his arms, awaiting their cue.

"Put your hands together for the deadly duo... Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyuuuu!"

Cheers amd roars of admiration erupted from the stadium. Jin and Xiaoyu bumped fists and walked forward into the blazing spotlight, amid even more screaming and cheering. Xiaoyu covered her eyes, and then lowered her hand, blinking to adjust to the light.

"This place is enormous..." she breathed.

Jin did not respond. Xiaoyu glanced at him. He was incredibly tense and his flesh shined with sweat. The strange tattoo on his shoulder rippled as the muscles beneath clenched and relaxed. Xiaoyu put a hand on his arm, causing him to look down to her.

"It's alright, Jin. I'm here. We can do this."

Xiaoyu smiled, but did not get one back, although Jin visibly relaxed.

"...Kazuya and Heihachi Mishimaaaaa!"

The crowd erupted again, and Jin snapped to attention as the two Mishimas entered the arena. Kazuya visibly soaked in the love and admiration, while Heihachi looked angry. Xiaoyu grabbed the thick band around the arena.

"What the... Why is Kazuya teaming with Heihachi? He threw him off of a cliff!"

"They both want me dead, and that's as good a reason as any," said Jin. Xiaoyu frowned and backed up. The MC motioned for Jin and Kazuya to enter the ring. Xiaoyu stepped back, suddenly feeling as tense as Jin looked. There was a chair, provided by the sponsors, but she preferred to stand in case her lo... Jin needed her help.

The MC motioned for the contestants to bump fists and recited the rules.

"Alright, let's make this a good, clean fight. Punches and kicks to the testicles, head stomps, and spamming are allowed and encouraged. Tag in your partner should your stamina wane, but knowing you two, you won't. Understood?"

After an affirmative nod from both fighters, the MC backed out, and they got in their ready stances.

"Ready? FIGHT!"

Kazuya was first, yelling and charging forward to knock Jin back. Jin smashed into the band at the edge of the arena and flopped forward, only to meet Kazuya's fist. The right hook spun Jin around 360°. The younger regained his balance and roundhoused Kazuya, much to the delight of the now demented audience. Quickly recovering from Kazuya's surprise assault, Jin battered him with a series of hooks amd jabs, before launching him into the air with a powerful side kick. He finished with a straight jab to the chest, sending Kazuya flying. Blood smattered Jin's cheek.

Xiaoyu looked on with intense focus. Kazuya's sudden assault had her worried, but she knew Jin would come back with a spectacular feat of power, and he did not disappoint. As she looked on, Kazuya slowly got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. Jin raised his fists, a mocking challenge in his eyes. This was it.

Kazuya grinned wickedly. Suddenly, Heihachi threw Kazuya out of the way and leaped to Jin. He wouldn't have time to defend that attack. Xiaoyu acted on instinct. Screaming, she vaulted over the band, and used her hand on Jin's shoulder to propel herself towards Heihachi. His second of surprise was all she needed to send him flying with her kick. Crashing to the ground, Xiaoyu lowered herself, spreading her legs and arms in preparation. Jin, grabbed Xiaoyu, obviously angry.

"What are you doing? I have things under control!"

"I just bought you time! Be grateful!"

Jin threw Xiaoyu out of the way of an oncoming attack from Heihachi, but didn't block in time, and was thrown to the ground. Heihachi grabbed Xiaoyu and held her at arm's length as he stomped on Jin's chest.

"You two are getting on my nerves!" he growled and tossed Xiaoyu to the edge of the arena. She cried out in pain as she connected with the guard band. Jin grunted as Heihachi picked him up and tossed him upwards, slamming him onto his shoulders. The grandson criex out in agony as Heihachi spun him and threw him to the ground. Jin spit up blood as he crawled away from Heihachi.

"Pathetic. I actually thought you would put up a fight!"

Jin coughed, and winced. Xiaoyu remained motionless. Heihachi put a foot on Jin's back and applied pressure, rooting him to the ground.

"I will destroy you, Jin Kazama. Give up," he growled. Heihachi slammed his foot down, and Jin screamed.

A snap resonated throughout the stadium, and Jin was motionless. Everyone was silent. The MC slowly entered the arena, clearly shaken by this incredible turn of events. He walked over to the Mishimas and held his microphone up. Just as he waz about to speak, a groan came from the corner. Jin was attempting to get up.

"Holy Jesus, folks! It appears Jin Kazama still has some fight left in him!"

The announcer scurried off of the arena as the battle continued. Jin groaned, and attempted to stand, but fell to his knees. Kazuya laughed cruelly.

"Fool. Do not stand up. You have lost."

"Shut up! Shut..."

Wings burst out, and horns formed on Jin's head. His flesh paled and became a muted grey as his eyes turned yellow and tattoos formed.

"...up!"

He screamed and zoomed over to Kazuya, uppercutting his father and flying up to grab him. He threw Kazuya to the ground as the crowd roared once again. Kazuya groaned and laid there as Jin turned to Heihachi. The Mishima got back into his stance, prepared to fight once more.

"At last, you provide a challenge! Bring it, boy!"

Jin dashed over to Heihachi and right hooked his grandfather in the cheek, following up with a snap kick. Heihachi grunted and stumbled. He recovered quickly and forward kicked Jin. Heihachi followed up with a semi-roundhouse and uppercut. Jin dashed behind him and grabbed Heihachi by the head flipping him over and onto the ground, before slamming his foot down onto his chest. He screamed in rage and stomped, knocking him out.

The crowd went nuts. The MC announced Jin the winner as doctors examined the knocked out fighters. He gave Jin the belt, who simply tossed it at the crowd and walked away, checking on Xiaoyu. He did it. He beat Heihachi and Kazuya. He had his revenge.


End file.
